Newport Summer
by Hollie
Summary: Sydney remembers the sweet days of summer, and Kyle may make it sweeter yet.


Providence: Newport Summer by Hollie 

SYDNEY (voiceover narrative): Summers in Rhode Island were always special in the Hansen household. 

Robbie took his first job at the local supermarket, 

TEENAGE ROBBIE: Paper or plastic? 

(SHOT OF TEENAGE ROBBIE TRIPPING OVER A SHOPPING CART FILLED GROCERY BAGS.) 

Joanie and Richie were making "back seat memories", 

(SHOT OF JOANIE AND RICHIE KISSING AND PETTING HEAVILY AS A GUNS 'N' ROSES SONG PLAYS ON THE RADIO) 

... and I spent one of the best summers of my life working as a lifeguard at the Sand Club in Newport. 

(DISSOLVE TO DREAM SEQUENCE. SYDNEY IS STANDING IN FRONT OF THE MIRROR IN HER BEDROOM, ADJUSTING THE STRAPS OF HER BATHING SUIT. THE SUIT IS ONE PIECE, WITH THE INSIGNIA OF THE NEWPORT SAND CLUB PRINTED ON THE LOWER RIGHT.) 

LYNDA: "Really, Syd...that suit won't get you anywhere!" 

SYD: (complaining) "Mom, I have to wear it this way," "It's my uniform!" 

LYNDA: "But you'll never get a boyfriend dressed like that. (SHE HANDS SYDNEY A PAIR OF HIGH HEELS) "No shoes, no shirt..." 

SYD: "No way." (SHE THROWS THE SHOES BACK INTO THE CLOSET, SEARCHING FOR HER PAIR OF BEACH SANDALS. SHE FINDS THEM, PUTS THEM ON, AND TAKES HER LIFEGUARD WHISTLE FROM THE HOOK INSIDE THE CLOSET DOOR, PUTTING IT AROUND HER NECK.) "I have to go to work now." 

LYNDA: "Is work all you can think about? C'mon, Syd. Lighten up." (SHE OPENS THE WINDOW AND TAKES A DEEP BREATH.) "It's time you wake up, go out and get some fresh air. All work and no play makes..." 

BOTH: Sydney Hansen a dull girl. 

(DISSOLVE TO OPENING TITLE SEQUENCE) 

EARLY SATURDAY MORNING AT THE HANSEN HOUSE. ROBBIE IS SLEEPING IN, JIM HAS GONE GOLFING , JOANIE AND HANNAH ARE SITTING IN FRONT OF THE TV WATCHING CARTOONS. JOANIE IS SURPRISED TO SEE SYDNEY WALKING AROUND. 

JOANIE: Syd! What are you doing here? I thought you'd gone to the clinic. 

SYD: We had to cut back on our hours, so we're closing on Saturdays now. I have the day off. 

JOANIE: Wow. I didn't think you'd ever have a day off. 

SYD: Surprise! Welcome to the world of state funding. 

JOANIE: Or lack thereof. 

(ROBBIE SAUNTERS IN, HALF AWAKE, WEARING AN OBVIOUSLY OLD T-SHIRT AND SHORTS. HE YAWNS.) 

ROBBIE: What's this? Our sister is home for a change. 

SYD: What's so unusual about that? I live here too, you know. 

ROBBIE: What's for breakfast? 

JOANIE: Pop-Tarts. They're in the pantry. I'm taking the day off, too. 

(ROBBIE GRUMBLES, THEN OFFERS THE BOX ALL AROUND) 

ROBBIE: What'll it be? Frosted cherry or brown sugar cinnamon? 

SYD: Nothing for me, thanks. Just some whole wheat toast and orange juice. 

JOANIE: Fresh-squeezed for me and Hannah, too. (TURNING TO HANNAH) What do you say, Hannah-banana? 

(THE THREE SIT DOWN TO BREAKFAST AT THE TABLE. SYD STARTS TO READ THE PAPER AS JIM WALKS IN.) 

ROBBIE: No luck, Dad? 

JIM: Well, I guess I'll have to try again tomorrow. Tiger Woods I'm not. 

(SYD PUTS HER DISHES IN THE SINK AND HEADS OUT THE DOOR) 

JIM: So, Syd. Where are you heading off to? 

SYD: Kyle wants to meet me at the Sand Club. Said he had something important to tell me. 

(CUT TO NEWPORT MARINA. FOCUS ON ENTRANCE SIGN, WITH LOGO READING "NEWPORT SAND CLUB". A STRETCH LIMO DRIVES INTO THE PARKING LOT. THE DOOR OPENS.) 

KYLE: I'm glad you're able to talk to me today. 

SYD: I figured it had to be very important if you mentioned the Sand Club. I haven't been here since I was in high school. 

KYLE: Well, it beats the South Providence boat launch. C'mon. I'll treat you to lunch. 

SYD: No, it'll be on me. 

(THEY WALK TO THE OUTSIDE TABLES AND SIT DOWN. A WAITER HANDS THEM A MENU.) 

KYLE: I have some news I think you may be interested in. 

(SYD SIPS ON A GLASS OF WATER. SHE NOTICES SOMETHING DIFFERENT ABOUT KYLE AND STARTS TO FEEL UNEASY.) 

SYD: About the surgery? 

KYLE: Not exactly. I had to do a lot of thinking. I've been awake in the night, moping around during the day. I've had to come to some very hard decisions. 

SYD: (CONCERNED)You're having the surgery? 

KYLE: I had the surgery. Five weeks ago. (HE ROLLS HIS SLEEVE SLIGHTLY TO REVEAL A PROSTHETIC HOOK.) It hasn't been easy, but something you said really hit me. 

SYD: What was that? 

KYLE: That I should get off my sorry ass and do something. 

(SYD SMILES.) 

KYLE: I have something else to tell you. 

(DISSOLVE TO THE HANSEN HOUSE, EARLY AFTERNOON. ROBBIE IS TOWEL-DRYING HIS HAIR IN THE BATHROOM. LYNDA'S GHOST APPEARS IN A CLOUD OF SHOWER STEAM.) 

LYNDA: Well, I see you're finally awake. 

ROBBIE: (TURNING AROUND QUICKLY) Who is that? Lilly? 

LYNDA: Wrong. (TOSSING A TOOTHPASTE TUBE TO HIM) I suppose you're getting ready for a hot night on the town. 

ROBBIE: (SPITTING OUT TOOTHPASTE) Nope. You're the one who's wrong. I'm getting ready for work. 

LYNDA: I'm sure glad I raised responsible kids. 

(CUT BACK TO THE SAND CLUB, WHERE SYD IS WAITING FOR KYLE'S NEWS) 

KYLE: You saw the limo outside? 

SYD: (nodding) You went back to work for the limo service? 

KYLE: No, but I had a few favors to call in. You're looking at the new color announcer for the PawSox. 

(SYD DROPS HER FORK AND ALMOST SPILLS HER WATER GLASS.) 

SYD: You've got to be kidding. You're gonna call games for the PawSox? 

KYLE: Life's too short to sit around feeling sorry for myself. So I may as well make the best of it. If I can't play the game, I'll talk about it on the radio. 

(SYD GETS UP AND HUGS HIM.) Oh, Kyle, that's wonderful! 

KYLE: You want to know the best part? 

SYD: What's that? 

KYLE: Nobody has to look at me. 

SYD: But I'm looking at you. I don't mind. 

(KYLE STARTS TO FEEL TIPSY AND SYD GETS SUSPICIOUS.) 

SYD: Kyle? Kyle? What's wrong? 

(SYDNEY BEGINS TO PICK HIM UP TO LOOSEN HIS COLLAR. HE COLLAPSES ON THE FLOOR. SHE BEGINS LIFESAVING MEASURES AND CALLS 911 ON HER CELL PHONE.) 

UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL, SATURDAY EVENING. SYD IS TALKING TO THE GENERAL MANAGER OF THE PAWTUCKET RED SOX. (AAA BASEBALL AFFILIATE OF THE BOSTON RED SOX) 

SYD: I'm Dr. Hansen. I was with Kyle at the Sand Club when he collapsed. Has he told you anything about his condition before? 

(GM SHAKES HIS HEAD.) 

GM: Will we have him in the booth tomorrow? 

SYD: He really shouldn't be. Kyle was very lucky we got him in time. It turns out he had a severe allergic reaction to one of his post-surgical medications. We'd like to keep him here for observation just as a precaution. He should be OK to call the games next week. 

GM: You help him get well, Doc. We really want to have him in the booth as soon as possible. 

(SYD NODS, AND WALKS INTO KYLE'S ROOM.) 

KYLE: I'm sorry I scared you. (WINCES IN PAIN) 

SYD: You don't need to apologize. I think we both got scared. But first we should do something for the pain. We'll make sure to get something which won't make you freak out. 

KYLE: (SMILING WANLY) Or make you freak out. 

SYD: You just get some rest. I'll call a nurse. 

KYLE: Hey, Doc? 

SYD: Yes? 

KYLE: Will I be able to call the game tomorrow? 

SYD: Don't worry about that. Worry about getting some rest, and we'll have you in that booth before you know it. 

(SHE KISSES HIS FOREHEAD, CLOSES THE DOOR AND LEAVES) 

SUNDAY AFTERNOON, A WEEK LATER, AT O'NEILL'S. SYD, JOANIE, HANNAH AND HEATHER (WITH IGUANA) FIND A TABLE. ROBBIE WALKS AROUND FROM BEHIND THE BAR. 

ROBBIE: What'll it be, ladies? 

SYD: Burgers all around... 

HEATHER: And water for Iggy. 

JOANIE: Orange juice for me and Hannah. 

SYD: Oh...and the PawSox game on the radio, if nobody minds. 

(THEY NOD IN AGREEMENT.) 

ROBBIE: You got it. 

(ROBBIE REACHES BEHIND THE BAR TO CHANGE STATIONS ON THE STEREO.) 

KYLE'S VOICE: Good afternoon, everyone. It's a beautiful Sunday afternoon in Pawtucket. Kyle Moran with you on a great day for baseball...(TRAILS OFF) 

PULL OUT TO THE HANSENS CLINKING GLASSES AND LAUGHING AS THE GAME GOES ON. 

-END- 


End file.
